You're Mine
by Aki Eschirott
Summary: “I’m serious about what I said Mikan…” He stared at me and ran away before I could reply. I watched his retreating figure as my heart pounded hard in my chest.


**Title:** You're Mine  
**Word Count:** 1,398  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** "I'm serious about what I said Mikan…" He stared at me and ran away before I could reply. I watched his retreating figure as my heart pounded hard in my chest.

-

-

Mikan's POV

_I feel agitated again_. I sighed_. Really, I don't know what's wrong with me._

I rested my back on the Sakura tree_. Honestly staying up on this tree is stupid. He'll still be able to find me, I know._

I raised my hands to cover my eyes from the sun. _I'm starting to hate the sun. It's not because it make things warm or anything or makes things hot it's just that I feel that _he_ can always find me wherever I am as long as the sun is shining_.

_It's not that I hate him or anything like that…or so…It's just that I feel like_ he _knows something about me that I don't want anyone to know._ I sighed again. "Even Hotaru doesn't know it why should he know anything about it?!" I mumbled to myself. "I don't even know what he knows" I hit my head. "Stupid"

I slapped myself to compose myself. "It's nothing…It's nothing" I said trying to calm myself down. _I hope it is nothing or else_….I shivered involuntarily.

"Okay calm down…Let's think this over" I said to myself. "There are three things that happened to me that are weird and **he's** in all of them…" I gritted my teeth. "Why? I have no idea" I started to speak to myself. "Let's analyze" I said and started to get the crumpled piece of paper out of my skirt pocket.

_The reasons:_

_He's been too quiet_

_He is wherever I am_

_He smirks a lot_

"Okay…" I said "The reasons are all stupid…Yay me…" I said with a hint of sarcasm. I rubbed my temples. "The first reason is not really idiotic but a bit close to it…He doesn't speak…really he doesn't! That should be odd because he usually argues with me but today he just…well…didn't reply at out all!" I said. I feel so frustrated. Not if you consider a nod a reply, which I do not and cannot accept!

Second reason…I find it hard to believe even when I'm going to the washroom he just appears and walks beside me to go the washroom, Of course not in the girls washroom. The boy's washroom was conveniently placed near the girls so…

Well technically, you couldn't care less about things like that. That just might be coincidences but he smirks at me whenever he sees me! This takes me to my third reason. He smirks a lot!

_What is he? Sir Smirks a lot now?! Ugh…This wouldn't be a problem if he just didn't smirk every time I look at him. It feels like he knows something._

_Ah! If I just had a chance to talk to Mr. Tree I wouldn't be feeling like this right now…But Mr. Tree is occupied…I bowed my head…By_ HIM

"Hey Polka"

I raised my head to see HIM. I rubbed my eyes. _I thought I was hallucinating._

"What do you want?" I hissed. _I wasn't in the mood for a talk._

He smirked. _Sir smirks a lot_. I pursed my lips. "What?" I asked.

He sat on the branch and faced me. "You have something to tell me Moron…" He said nonchalantly.

"What?!" I asked incredulous. He smirked again.

"Something that starts with an I" He said. _I thought for a long time. Anything can start with an I._ "I'm sorry…?" I replied. "Is that it?" He shook his head. "Moron" he said staring at the sky.

The sun was setting now. "C'mon Natsume tell me!" I said exasperatedly. "A lot of things can start with an I!" _He's not stupid._

The wind gently blew as I stared at him. He looked happy for some reason. I smiled inwardly. "I have conditions…" He started.

I stared at him "You have what?!"

"Are you deaf now or what? I said conditions"

"For what?!" I screeched. Natsume covered his ears.

He raised one of his fingers at me.

"1. You can only be called Polka, Strawberries, or any kind of name by me unless you're speaking with Imai, I'll let that pass."

I stared at him as if he were insane.

"2. I should always be your dance partner. No one else especially that Andou and the gay teacher Narumi"

I puffed my cheeks at him. "What's it to you if I dance with Sempai and Mr. Narumi?!"

He purposely ignored me "3. You only show your panties to me and nobody else"

I felt the heat rushing up to my cheeks. "Pervert!"

"And last…" He trailed off staring at me

"And last…" I repeated

His lips formed the words that caught me by surprise. It was a low whisper barely audible but I heard it. Loud and clear. I felt dizzy as I tried to stand up.

"Natsume I—"I was cut off as I slowly fell off the branch

"AHHH!" I prepared myself for the impact. I closed my eyes.

-

-

"Mikan! Mikan!" A voice said. I was being shaken.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Hotaru looking worried. I smiled weakly and waved.

"Hiya Hotaru" I said weakly

"Baka…" She said a small smile gracing her wonderful features. A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"What happened to me Hotaru?"

"Quite frankly I have no idea I just saw you leaning back against this tree," Hotaru said pointing at the Sakura tree that I was leaning on.

"That's nothing to get worried about Hotaru" I waved it off "I was just leaning on the tree why were you so worried?"

"You were sleeping with your hand bleeding so I got worried" Hotaru pointed at my left hand and sure enough red liquid was slowly sliding of my hand. Hotaru stood up from her position and got something out of her pocket.

"_I might have gotten that when I fell of the branch,"_ I mused. "Oh Hotaru!" I was about to hug Hotaru when she suddenly hit me with…

"The Horse Shoe Glove Doubles the punching abilities of a person" She advertised. I clutched my head in pain.

"Mou! Hotaru that hurts!" I said. _It really did hurt._

"Be careful next time Mikan. C'mon now it's almost dinner time" She said turning her back and walking back to the dorm.

I stood up straight. Still a bit dizzy.

"Natsume…" I whispered. I leaned back on the tree.

_You're mine and nobody else's_

The words kept repeating in my head. "What does he mean?" I looked at my bleeding hand. I smiled inwardly. "Just a cut" I mumbled.

"I'm serious about what I said…"

I turned my head to my left. I saw him sitting down on the ground staring at the sky.

I blushed. "I..I."_I cannot believe I'm stuttering_. "What…I...Mean to say is…I um…"

He smirked and stood up. He stared at me and took my hand. He lifted it up to his face and stared at the wound.

"I…I…ah…Natsume…?"

He got a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood off my hand. I kept blushing.

"Natsume.."

He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the wound. I felt dizzy…vey dizzy…and very hot…

"I'm serious about what I said Mikan…" He stared at me and ran away before I could reply. I watched his retreating figure as my heart pounded hard in my chest.

"Natsume…" I smiled. I turned my back to go back to the dorm but not without a last glance from behind me. I held my hand to my chest as I went into the dormitory.

"Now I know what I needed to tell him…" I mumbled to myself with a smile on my face…

"_I love You Natsume"_

-

-

Natsume's POV

I ran towards 'Our' Sakura tree and stopped in front of it. I smiled and leaned my forehead to the tree as I panted.

It started to rain. I got soaked but quite frankly I didn't care.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Tree…" I smiled. People might think I'm mental for talking to a tree but… "…being with you has really paid off…" I laughed.

"She's mine…She's already Mine…" I said aloud still panting

"You're mine…" I smiled and leaned my back on the tree.

As I leaned on the tree I thought back on what happened this day and how soaked I am. I grinned. But in all honesty I wouldn't have it any other way.

"_You're Mine Mikan Sakura," I whispered_

"_You're finally mine…"_


End file.
